let me live again and love
by punk-angel-of-darkness
Summary: sequel to walk away...pan is dead trunks realizes how gerky he has been...at the wrong time...and who said dead people can't live again?TP language,review or flame
1. death

**Ok I'm doing a sequel…. I was gonna do one anyway!!!! So here I go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A sixteen year old girl walked down a glowing white corridor, she placed her hands on the walls…..they went right through.

The girl turned ahead to the end of the corridor and noticed a door, she broke out into a run not knowing why but when she came to the door hit seemed to glow brighter then the hall.

She reached out and touched the knob but her hand passed through it…………along with the rest of her body.

She was in total darkness behind the door, she quickly went to go back through but it disappeared!

She turned around and faced the darkness…….she looked down and saw her memory's flashbefore her………………_FLASH:_

_It was her when she was 12 running in a forest with a purple haired boy._

_FLASH:_

_It was her watching the purple haired boy walk away from her and her friends to go see a blonde headed girl._

_FLASH:_

_It was her yelling in a hall of a school……yelling at the purple haired boy….then she saw it…..pure hurt in his eyes when she walked away from him._

_FLASH:_

_Her laughing with her friends._

_FLASH:_

_Her in the purple haired boy's room yelling at him._

_FLASH:_

_Her turning super against the purple haired boy._

_FLASH:_

_Her lying on a couch a single tear ran down her face._

_FLASH:_

_Her in a kitchen with the purple haired boy walking in._

_FLASH:_

_Her flying away from the purple haired boy, but him fallowing_

_FLASH:_

_The purple haired boy holding her._

_FLASH:_

_It was her singing in a club the purple haired boy starring at her:_

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_FLASH:_

_I strange guy talking to her and her slapping him_

_FLASH:_

_Her driving in a car_

_FLASH:_

_The purple haired boy opening a car door, and her dead body falling into his arms._

_FLASH:_

_The purple haired boy screaming:_

"_PANNY NO!!!!!!!!!!"_

the girl by the name of panny, starred into darkness horrified by the fact:

" I'm dead………." She squeaked.

Soon three shadows that reassembled her friends…..well were her friends…….goten, bra and uub.

" we're all dead."


	2. always in your arms

**Review review review**

The three shadows floated towards pan,…………..

" how did we get here?" bra asked see through tears ran down her face.

A forth shadow came out from the darkness,

" I brought you here…………….." the shadow spoke in a raspy voice….

The shadow snapped its fingers and all five people disappeared.

They reappeared in a valley that should made everyone visible, showing an old man that that brought them there.

" who are you and why are we here?" pan snapped as she walked over to the old man……

the man backed away as she advanced towards him, he put his hand out motioning her to stop, she obeyed and he spoke.

" I am the guardian of time…I am the controller of where you go from here." The old man spoke.

" then where do we go………..?" bra whimpered as gotten hugged her for comfort.

" well that's the problem …..you are believed to be dead…..but its not your time yet." He simply stated.

While all four teens were completely confused.

" you weren't supposed to die yet……" he sighed at the teens stupidity.

"oh but then how did we die." Gotten asked.

" well it was fate and its also fate for me to bring you back " the old man shrugged.

" but how is it fate for us to through all this trouble just to be brought back to life?" pan asked confused.

The man began to smirk.

" who said it was your fate?"

the man waved his hand and a image showed pan being held by trunks when she fell out of the car and then it disappeared.

" you see once he found you all dead he realized his life was all wrong and he belonged with you children."

" you went through all this trouble just for that………." Pan was getting angry.

" well…..yeah but it was fates call not mine……..you are also all saiyan right…. Or you were part magic."

Everyone nodded.

"well then you have enough power that you can survive this sort of death it was only a few bullet wounds."

" so now your telling us we aren't really dead?" bra asked confused.

" yep now get ready." The man whispered.

" for what?" pan shouted as the world around them began to spin.

" to go home and to live again."

The world around them was spinning so fast the that it felt like a tornado,

The were drifting in the middle of the storming spinning.

Then they dropped, the air rushed past them so fast they couldn't fly pan saw a night sky rush past her then she stopped.

She was floating above the place where she supposedly died.

Everything was still there, trunks still held her the car was still there along with all the people…….

' its like time stopped.' Pan thought as some force slowly pulled her down to her body.

She could feel herself re enter her body.

Pan slowly registered what was happening, she could feel trunks holding her but she could also feel the pain.

pan screamed and scared the hell out of trunks and the other people, she jumped up in pain but fell back into trunkses strong arms.

She soon heard the cries of her friends from inside the car……they were all living again.

**Okay it may be confusing and corny but at least they're all living am I right or am I right I hope all you people like it so review or flame.**


	3. alive in pain

Trunks starred down at pan's dead body, a surge of guilt ran through his heart.

Something cold hit trunks like it was thrown at him…..but it was more like the presence of someone?

' I feel her…but is she still here?.......but she's dead.'

Trunks watched as four souls drifted towards the dead body's, trunks sat there in aw as he watched the white wisps dance to the dead people.

Trunks watched as one settled in pan's body, she slowly began to glow and was gentle drifted in the air….but gently fell back into his open arms.

Trunks looked at her beautiful angelic face she looked like she was only asleep?

He watched as her eyes twitched as if she was scared or in pain, I single tear ran down her pale cheek and then she jumped and began to scream out of pain.

Soon trunks could hear the cries of his friends in the car……..

' they're all alive!'

trunks carried the screaming pan over to a cop,

" call an ambulance now they aren't dead."

" I'm sorry little boy but we've run tests on them and they're dead." The cop chuckled and walked away.

Anger rose in trunkses heart, trunks ran back over to the cop and pushed him from behind, with enough force that the man fell to the ground.

The cop looked up at trunks and was about to yell but trunks cut him off short,

" you heartless bastered!!!, does she fucking look dead to you!!! Now call a ambulance for her or your gonna need one!" trunks shouted at the now freaked out officer.

later that night,

after the ambulances arrived the wounded four were set up in a hospital, soon both the son family, brief family and chestnut family were there.

Pan laid her almost empty room except for her father, mother, gotten in another bed and trunks.

" trunks what did you do to my children……………." Gohan growled as he clenched his eyes closed, it was to painful to see his only children in such pan.

" nothing I swear! They were performing I was there so was marron, they had fun dancing, then they left, I went with marron, an 20 mins later we left we and drove down the same root they used and we found the cop cars and crowds of people, then we found them dead, but all of a sudden there was souls and screaming and the bastered,……..i'm sorry." Trunks collapsed to the floor holding his head only to be pulled up by gohan.

" I'm sorry trunks………………its not your fault……"

vidals face paled as she looked at gotten and pan….she soon broke out in tears and ran out of the room.

Gohan sighed and went after her, trunks pulled a chair up and sat next to pan…..every so often he would check on uub and bra or walk to the other side of the room to see gotten. They had been in the hospital for 2 hours trunks was in the room alone….well besides pan and gotten…..until he heard a knock on the door and someone entered trunks turned his head to see marron.

" hey baby!" she spoke in that annoyingly high voice and spoke in a manner as if nothing was wrong.

Trunks grunted and returned his gaze to pan, until he felt a weight on his knee, he looked up to see marron frowning at pan and sitting on his knee.

' she should have died……..they all should of!' marron clenched her fists but soon stopped and put on a fake smile.

" come on trunks lets go to your place forget this ever happened! Ok!"marron giggled while twistin trunkses lavender hair with her fingers, trunks was really annoyed now, he pulled marrons hand away from his hair and stated flatly.

" no."

" fine baby we'll do it here!" marron smiled suducivly and pulled at trunkses pants.

Trunks jumped back sliding the chair back and pushing marron off him.

Marron fell to the floor fuming,

" trunks why not your mine!"

" no I'm not marron now get away from me slut!" trunks growled.

Marron got up and opened the door ready to leave but before she did she whispered something trunks didn't even hear,

" you'll be mine trunks briefs."

Soon trunks fell asleep in his chair next to pan.

**Hey! Hey dudes and dudets and maybe some in between ( shudders) ewwwwwwwwwwww……….**

**Anyway I want to say I love you people! And a special thanks to: spirit demon who was my first reviewer along with daygonna and rei thanks!**

**But a really special thanks to khoda you're the best man! And very funny!!!!!!!! And one of my fav reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! later**


	4. beg for my friendship

**K first I wanna say thanks for reviewing and say sorry for my bad grammar and spelling also I'd like to say thank-u trupan about the trunks' thing!**

**I do use spell check….that's why goten always comes out gotten……..anyway about the capitals I'll look out for that….k! enjoy!**

It was dark…..she couldn't see anything, she hurt all over, and her head was spinning.

To pan everything was dark because her eyes were clenched shut……from pain and fright that all you're not dead thing was a joke and she really was dead.

pan could hear a soft noise…..like someone breathing…..inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…..perfect rhythm that almost lulled her back to sleep.

The pain was unbearable, pan felt and heard her self moan in pure pain, which grew louder, louder and louder until it was a scream.

Pan's black eyes shot open along with two ocean blue ones,

Trunks jumped out of his chair when pan screamed and worryingly began to make sure she was okay.

He lent over her and began to check her monitor, then her herself.

"You okay." He asked propping up her pillow and then checking her once over.

"Am I okay……shouldn't you be in bed having hard core sex with your slutty girl." Pan snapped after remembering what was going on.

Trunks moved closer to pan pulling his chair with him then sitting down leaning on pan's bed.

" Listen pan I'm sorry for being a prick and I realize now okay, she's not my girlfriend anymore………you're my best friend and always will okay?"

" Key word they trunks I'm your best friend but does that mean your mine?" pan snapped again at the fact that just as quick as he said he wasn't her friend anymore he was saying he was again…….

"Get a life and make up you mind."

" Panny I said I was sorry! What more do you want?" trunks pleaded.

" Beg." Pan smirked.

" what?"

" you heard me boxer boy beg."

" you are pure evil……..pan son."

" so I said beg so beg you will or my answer to you is ………you don't matter anymore." Pan smirked evilly.

" No way." Trunks stood up and crossed his arms looking away from pan.

Pan chuckled and reached up pulling trunks down by the neck of his shirt making him almost closer then eye level.

" You'll beg for no work, you'll beg for sex but you wont beg for my friendship….( sigh) am I not worth it?" pan asked sweetly.

' man is revenge ever sweet…..I looooove messing with this guys head!' pan thought as she noticed that trunks was uncomfortable.

Trunks blushed at their closeness and the fact that she was a breath away from his lips.

" okay I'm begging you will you be my friend again and will you forgive me?" Trunks groaned as he looked into her eyes.

Pan took a moment to think………then she pushed him away.

" I'll think about it….in the mean time I've been through a lot….let me sleep………."

Pan was soon interrupted by the door opening,

" so brat you're awake good here eat it you'll feel much better." Vegeta growled as he threw a sensu bean at pan who caught it in her mouth making both Trunks and Vegeta smirk.

Venetia's gaze turned to his son……..Vegetal just glared at his changed son.

" It's okay dad I'm not that as you would say preppy ass anymore." Trunks ushered him.

Vegeta actually seemed almost proud of his son.

" hate to brake the moment here veggie and boxer boy but I'm feeling a lot better now…….and I'm the one that called you the preppy ass you dumb ass." Pan smirked as she stood or more like wobbled out of bed.

Trunks thought for a moment until he heard coughing and choking noises coming from goten's bed……..that was Vegeta's cue for the sensu bean.

Vegeta walked away towards gotten leaving pan and trunks for a few moments.

" what did you mean by you'll think about it?" trunks asked as her watched pan move towards the door in her blood stained clothes.

" I meant I'll think about it………" pan whispered as she left the room.

Trunks smirked to himself as he watched his father leave and gotten walk up to him who obviously already forgave him.

Gotten put his hand on trunks' shoulder,

" what are you smirking about?"

" I think I'm in love with my best friend….." trunks sighed and then turned to gotten.

" ah man its touching but gross….and wrong……and sick……and it would never work I'm in to girls." Gotten sighed dramatically.

" you idiot pan……some times I wonder if you have a brain or if you're a plain dumb ass." Trunks glared at the laughing gotten.

**Hope you like review, flame or answer my question……………….would you guys kill me if later on I put some lemon and spice in my story or would you not like that……..don't say you don't care I want a real answer like yes or no or for you pervs out there please!kk and spirit demon yes you were my first reviewer in this story and I love you for it! later**


	5. uubs secret

**okay in my last chap the hospital scene she was still fully clothed because sometimes in hospitals they do leave you in your clothes if you have no wounds……..and since she came back to life she does have wounds but the doctors haven't seen her yet……..then the sensu bean heals her k……..( deep breath) sorry if you were confused! Or if you still are…………**

when pan left the room and was walking down the hall she saw in the lobby the whole Z gang.

Everyone rushed up to her and made sure she was okay……then the crying and hugs began pan couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Soon Bra, Uub, Goten and trunks had come back to the lobby and they were all ready to leave.

Everyone sat in chairs and waited for the parents to come back from telling the doctors they were leaving and so were the patients……….lets just say it took a while.

Bra fell into pans arms crying.

"I ………. Was-so …….scared panny…." Bra whimpered as pan rubbed her back.

" Its okay Bra we're okay and alive ……..stop crying." Pan soothed as Bra let go of her and began to hiccup.

On the other side of the room the boys were sitting starring at the girls.

" Who did this to you guys?" trunks asked as he starred at pan still a little shaken about what happened.

" don't know maybe we should just leave it and forget……?" Uub reasoned out the fact that they were okay and it probably wouldn't happen again.

" I'm gonna go see what's taking dad….." gotten said as he stood up, uub nodded and said he was thirsty and both left trunks alone.

Marron watched as gotten and uub got up and left living trunks alone……

' Now's my chance.'

Marron walked over to trunks and sat down beside him,

" hey trunks you feeling okay?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead and spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster.

" ah yeah…….why?" trunks asked very confused and feel fairly uncomfortable.

pan looked up from talking with Bra to see marron and trunks talking…..anger slowly swelled inside her.

" oh no reason you just look lonely that's all….." marron whispered still using the phony sweet talk, her hand slowly moved from his head to stroking his arm.

Pan noticed this and was getting mad, marron noticed this and began to smirk ,course trunks noticed pan's ki spike out of anger while he was growing very uncomfortable.

" sorry marron got to go…….to….the …….to…see what's taking gotten and uub!" trunks jumped up from his seat and walked quickly down the hall.

' I can't get pan mad at me ….' He thought as he spotted uub by the fountain.

Uub looked up from the fountain and gave a questionable look.

" what's up with you man?"

" Marron……….i hate her she likes me I like someone else but they don't like me……..help!" trunks pleaded.

Uub arched his eyebrow.

"now……..? how about when we get back to your place…….but tell me who do you like?"

" pan I think." Trunks whispered.

Uub felt his heart drop at the words pan……'its not possible…I don't like her….she's my best friend…….'

**K its short maybe it's confusing but I hope you like it ! later!**


	6. feelings feelings feelings in a song

A few hours later everyone was piled into the huge brief home.

Pan and bra went upstairs so they could talk while the boys went into trunks' room so they could talk.

" so man uub said you wanted to talk…., what is it you want to talk about?" gotten asked as he jumped down on trunks bed pointing to the TV, uub nodded and walked over to the TV and turned it on along with the Nintendo, both began to play while trunks talked.

" well I have a crush on the worst person in the world!" trunks groaned as he fell backwards onto his bed.

" hey there is nothing wrong with my sis!!" gotten snarled at trunks offended at what he said about his sister.

" oh no no it's not that it's the fact that she's my best friend that's all!!!" trunks quickly assured.

"And the worst part is marron wont leave me the hell alone!!"

" ohhhhh my man trunks has a little loooove issue!" gotten laughed as trunks hit him over the head.

" Well what are you gonna do? She may not feel that way?" gotens voice soon turned serious as he watched his friend think.

" I don't know………………what do you think Uub? I mean I can't get her out of my head!" trunks asked turning his attention to Uub.

" ahh –well….. I …..don't…-a-…… I have to go." Uub stuttered as he got up and quickly walked to the door.

" where?" trunks asked confused.

" ahhhh bathroom!" Uub answered slamming the door.

Uub walked down the hallway to the bathroom, he made sure nobody was in there and he entered.

Uub walked into the bathroom and shut the door, he leaned on the closed door and slowly slid down it and banged his head against the door a few times.

' I know how you feel trunks……(sigh) I can't get her out of my hair ether……….'

_Everybody's got their problems (problems)._

Uub stood up and walked over to the mirror his reflection looking back at him.

_  
Everbody says the same thing to you._

" panny you okay?" bra asked her friend as she channel surfed.

" yeah just gonna get a glass of water…." Pan sighed as she left the room walking down the hall.

_  
It's just a matter of how you solve them (solve them), _

uub placed his hands on the mirror his reflection turning into pans, he snapped his head around only to see nothing, he turned back around only to see his reflection again.

_  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through._

pan continued down the hall looking up at the white ceiling, thinking, her hands in her pockets.

_  
I feel I've come to realize _

' do I love him?' pan thought as she walked past his door.

_  
How fast life can be compromised._

Uub turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, he walked back towards trunks' room only to see pan.

_  
Step back to see what's going on.  
I can't believe this happened to you...  
This happened to you... _

Pan took her gaze away from the ceiling to in front of her only to see Uub, she continued to walk and watched each stride he took a weird feeling came to her.__

It's just a problem now I'm faced with. Am I,  
Not the only one who hates to stand by?

Uub was coming closer to pan as was pan to Uub………

_  
Complications Offer tips ended first in this line, _

Soon they past……brushing shoulders a different feeling past through both of them………

_  
With all these pictures running through my mind._

Pan continued to walk but looked back to see Uub at trunks' door paying no attention to her a confused look crossed her face.

'what is this feeling ???'

_  
Knowing endless  
Consequences  
I feel so useless in this.  
Get back,   
Step back,  
And as for me, I can't believe,_

Uub looked back to see pan walking away he reached for the door handle and looked away from pan….entering the room to see his friends playing Nintendo…..he mentally laughed at himself and his friends………but not his feelings.__

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,   
I don't feel so insecure.

Trunks looked up to see Uub enter the room, suddenly he felt uncomfortable and decided to get a drink.

"gotten want anything….? I'm going to the kitchen." He asked as he stood up and walked to the door brushing past Uub suddenly feeling angry for no reason but he hid it, he turned and looked at gotten who shook his head no. __

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.

Pan drained her glass of water at the sink and made her way upstairs…..she heard bra shout her name and to hurry….so pan began to run.

_  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,_

Trunks walked down the hall getting a weird feeling inside him.

_  
I don't feel so insecure,  
Anymore..._

Pan continued to run down the hall and when she rounded a corner she ran into what felt like a brick wall and she fell to the floor. __

Everybody's got their problems (problems).  
Everybody says the some thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them (solve them)  
But what else are we s'posed to do...

Trunks watched pan fall to the ground rubbing her head, he chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her up.__

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,   
I don't feel so insecure.

Pan felt trunks grab her hand, she slowly turned her head up so her eyes were locked with his, pan was on her feet still holding his hand and looking deeply into his eyes as he returned the gaze.__

Part of me,  
Won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure,  
Anymore...

Pan pulled her hand from his grasp blushing slightly and she walked around him then ran the rest of the way to pans room.__

Why do things that matter the most,  
Never end up the way we chose?  
Now that I've found a way to pay,  
I don't think I knew what I had.  
repeat 

Trunks just watched her every movement as she ran a worm feeling grasped his heart…..and flooded through his body……amazingly that was the 3rd time he watch her back as she walked away from him.

' but this time she wont get away from me……'

pan was about to open bras door before she looked back down the hall and the only thing running through her mind besides confusion was….

' whoa!'

**hope you liked it! The song was " the hell song" by sum 41 if you didn't know…**

**I love sum 41………..i mean hope you liked this chap review and remember this a TP fic hint hint**


End file.
